Story:Star Trek: The Next Generation (alternate)/Shakedown Cruise/Act One
A few years later The Enterprise is docked in a drydock getting repaired from its battle in the Brassen Rift against the Reman warbird Scimatar, and the death of Commander Data. In the ready room Captain Branson is looking at the worker bees soaring over the ship, when the doors chimed. Come Captain Branson says as he looks at the doors. His wife walks in. Hey you got a minute? Kelly says as she looks at him. He smiles. Yeah what's up? John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Its our daughter she's been in Starfleet Academy and has been passing her classes, her teachers have been wondering if you could talk to Captain Kira about getting her field training at Deep Space 9? Kelly asked as she looks at her husband. He smiles. I can see what I can do John says as he looks at her. She smiles at him. Thanks honey Kelly says as she looks at him. They kiss. Hey I've got to see what Typhuss is up to so maybe I can talk to her about it John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. That's good Kelly says as she looks at him. She leaves his ready room. Bridge to Captain Commander Invanova says over the com. He taps his badge. Branson here go ahead Susan Captain Branson says as he speaks into the com. Incoming hail from Starfleet Command its Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway Commander Invanova says over the com. He sighs. Patch it here Captain Branson says over the com. The desktop monitor appears from the table and on the monitor appears Vice Admiral Janeway. Admiral Janeway what can I do for you? Captain Branson says as he looks at the screen. Starfleet has an assignment for you I believe that you will find it a great chance to test the Enterprise's systems that've been upgraded with the technology that Voyager brought back from the Delta Quadrant Admiral Janeway says on the monitor. Branson looks at the monitor. What's the assignment? Captain Branson asked as he looks at the monitor. A few days ago a Klingon vessel was destroyed by a Federation starship Admiral Janeway says on the monitor. Branson was shocked by that. I was just as shocked as you are now the thought of a Federation starship destroying a Klingon warship is unexplainable and it may put as strain on our alliance with the Empire, so I want you and your crew to see to this and figure out why this is happening and put a stop to it Admiral Janeway says as she gives him the information. Branson looks at the monitor. Understood Admiral Captain Branson says as he looks at the monitor. We're dispatching the Intrepid to Deep Space 9 as well, good luck Captain Branson Janeway out Admiral Janeway says as she ends the hail. Branson thinks. The Enterprise is free and able to fly and then leaps into warp. In the observation lounge Captain Branson, Commander Invanova, Lieutenant Mitchell, Lieutenant Ro, Ensign Kaye, Doctor Chambers, Lieutenant Commander La Forge, and Lieutenant Commander K'Tar are around the table. I'm sure you all are wondering why Starfleet launched us ahead of schedule Captain Branson says as he looks at the crew. He gets up from the front chair and walks over to the big screen and inputs commands into the panel and it shows the footage of a Klingon attack cruiser being destroyed by a Federation starship. That's impossible Captain the only reason that can be real is if they're trying to frame us Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at Captain Branson. He nods at Lieutenant Mitchell. Understandable Lieutenant but we've got our orders and we're the only ship in the area Captain Branson says as she looks at Lieutenant Stadi and the others. Then Commander Invanova chimes in. We're talking about a needle in a haystack Captain maybe someone thinks the Klingons are going to attack us, and they decided to take action on this Commander Invanova says as she looks at the senior staff and the Captain. Captain Branson nods at her. Understandable Commander I wanna find out who or what did this and I want tactical readiness reports as we're approaching the sector, questions or concerns all right dismissed Captain Branson says as he looks at the senior staff. They get up from their chairs and head to the bridge. On the bridge the senior staff resume their stations as Lieutenant Ro looks at her console. Ma'am we're approaching the border Lieutenant Ro says as she looks at him. Captain Branson looks at the main viewer. Slow to one quarter impulse Lieutenant bring up the debris on the main viewer Ensign Captain Branson says as he looks at Ro and then at Kaye. She brings the debris field on the main viewer. Wonder how many people were on board the ship? Commander Invanova says as she looks at the main viewer. Lieutenant Mitchell looks at his console. 1,900 crewmen were on board that warship Commander Invanova says as she looks at Captain Branson. Branson leans forward in his chair. Maintain scans I wanna know why a Federation Starship took out a Klingon battle cruiser Captain Branson says as he looks at Ensign Kaye. Ensign Kaye inputs commands into her console. Then all of the sudden a Klingon K'tinga-class battle cruiser decloaks. On the bridge Captain Branson turns to Lieutenant Mitchell. Lieutenant open a channel Captain Branson says as he looks at the viewer. He inputs commands into the console. Channel open Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at his console. He looks at the viewer. Klingon vessel this is Captain John Branson of the Federation starship USS Enterprise hold your fire Captain Branson says as he looks at the viewer. The viewer changes to the bridge of the Klingon vessel as General Korath greets him. Captain Branson I bring you greetings from the Klingon Empire General Korath says on the viewer. Branson turns to Invanova. Thanks and what the hell are you doing with your weapons hot and ready? Captain Branson says as he looks at the viewer. Korath explains. We picked up the distress call from one of our cruisers by the time we got here they were already destroyed General Korath says on the viewer. Both Branson and Invanova look at each other then at the viewer. General we just got here I'm sure we can explain follow us to Deep Space 9, and we'll figure this out as allies Captain Branson says as he looks at the viewer. Korath nods and ends the transmission. At Deep Space 9 both the Enterprise and the Vorn approach the station. In the large briefing room Chancellor Martok is pacing about as Captain Kira Nerys and Captain Typhuss James Halliwell as well as Cardassian Ambassador Elim Garak and Federation/Klingon Ambassador Worf are around the big table. One of your vessels destroyed one of my cruisers! Chancellor Martok shouts as he looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss looks at him. We don't know that for sure, we should work together to find out what really happened Typhuss says as he looks at Martok. Then Captain Branson and General Korath walk into the room. Chancellor General Korath says as he looks at him. He nods and they sit in chairs as Martok walks over to the MSD showing the UFP symbol. This is the sensor log from our cruiser Chancellor Martok says as he looks at them and puts the chip into the panel. The screen changes and shows the battle as Captain Halliwell chimes in. That may not be a Federation ship, what if it was a alien ship that can make it look like a Federation ship or some kind of technology that makes the ship look like a Federation ship, for example the Romulan drone ships of the 22nd century Typhuss says as he looks at Martok. Martok scoffs. You doubt our honor Captain? Chancellor Martok says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. No, of course not I'm trying to figure out what happened Typhuss says as he looks at Martok. Then Kira chimes in. My husband is right, we all want to find out what really happened, we don't want to go to war against the Empire Kira says as she looks at Martok. I suggest you find out who did this before there will be war Chancellor Martok says as he looks at them. He and General Korath leaves. We're in trouble Captain Branson says as he looks at them. Garak looks at them. We need to find who did this and stop this Typhuss says as heb looks at John and Kira. They nod. On the promenade Captain Branson looks out at the people coming and going as Typhuss walks up to him. I hope we can find who did this before it leads to war with the Klingons Typhuss says as he looks at John. He turns to him. Same here we're not at the pre-Dominion War levels John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Oh Kelly wanted me to talk to you about our daughter getting field training here at the station John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles then Kira shows up. Guys I think I figured out what's going on the ship in the sensor logs I remember that ship it fought in the final battle of the Dominion War Kira says as she looks at them. John reads the name of the ship. NCC-30608 USS Kansas John says as he reads the ship. Typhuss is shocked by that.